1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an exercise device employing a spinning disk, tethers attached thereto such that the spinning of the disk winds the tethers drawing the ends of the tethers toward the disk with a certain force. With tethers wound, the user, exerting force to extend the tethers in a direction away from the disk, causes the disk to spin in an opposite direction which causes the tethers to wind again, again drawing the ends of the tethers toward the spinning disk. This repeated lengthening and shortening of the tethers and the corresponding inertia provides an exercise regimen for the user.
2. Background Art
It has been known for hundreds of years to thread a button through a loop of string, spin the button and thereafter keeping the button spinning by drawing the ends of the loop of string inward and outward. This children""s game is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,162 discloses an exercise device consisting of an inflatable ball and a plurality of loop assemblies fixed on opposite sides thereof. Each of a pair of pull ropes is threaded through a series of loops thereby disposing one pull rope on each of the opposite sides of the ball. The pair of pull ropes are connected to a pair of pull bars through laterally spaced apertures therein. The ball is configured so that it may be placed closer to one handle than the other. The device is designed for the use by two people pulling in opposite directions. The known prior art is not designed for use by a single individual or designed to permit the user to select varying degrees of difficulty or resistance when using the device.
What is needed is a light weight spinning exercise device. In addition, what is needed is a spinning exercise device which is designed for a single user. Furthermore, what is needed is a device the resistance or exercise level of which the user can selectively and personally determine by easily, readily, and removably adding weight to the spinning disk to increase or decrease inertial forces associated with use of the spinning disk exercise device.
An object of the present invention is to provide an exercise device, which can be readily manipulated by one or more hand or foot of a single user or by having one end attached to a stationary device.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a light weight exercise device using inertial resistance wherein the weight of the spinning body can be readily increased or decreased to respectively increase or decrease the level of exercise of the user. These and other objects are met by the present invention.
The present invention is directed to a spinning disk exercise device. The spinning exercise device comprises a disk and associated tethers. The disk of the present invention is configured and disposed so as to receive two or more tethers on opposing sides of the disk. The tethers are wound or coiled upon the spinning of the disk. The coiling of the tethers shortens the length of the tethers and resists the spinning of the disk until the disk is slowed to a stop and whereupon the disk begins spinning in the opposite direction to unwind or uncoil the tethers. If the user exerts outward force upon the tethers away from the disk, the uncoiling of the tethers and spinning of the disk are accelerated. The spinning of the disk accelerates in the new direction until the winding of the tethers is undone and the tethers begin to be wound in the opposite direction again resisting the spinning of the disk until the disk comes to a stop and begins spinning again in the opposite direction. This is repeated over and over. As the disk spins and the tethers are wound or coiled, the length of the tethers decreases and the ends of the tether not attached to the disk are drawn inward.
The user may derive exercise from using the device by resisting the force shortening the length of the tethers as the tethers are wound by the spinning disk and by exerting outward force against the tethers to slow or reverse the spin of the disk or to accelerate the spin of the disk to unwind the tethers.
The disk is also disposed to receive additional weight such that the momentum of the spinning disk may be increased or decreased to suit the exercise level of the user.